Hantise
by Nameless79
Summary: Sherlock ne croit pas aux fantômes, mais après être sortit d'un coma pour le moins étrange sa perception des choses changes. Surtout lorsqu'un criminel débarque à Londres pour éliminer Holmes, Watson et Moriarty. Propulser dans une aventure où la réalité n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être, à qui peuvent-ils faire confiances mise à part à eux-mêmes? (John/Moriarty, Sherlock/OC)
1. Prologue

Le vent soufflait fort sur la ville de Londres alors que le ciel se couvrait de plus en plus d'un épais manteau grisâtre, cachant ainsi les rayons bienfaiteurs du soleil. Sur les trottoirs les passants se pressaient de rentrer chez eux de peur de se prendre la tempête à venir alors que les plus hardis marchaient comme s'il s'était agi d'un jour comme les autres. Parmi ses derniers, Sherlock Holmes déambulait vêtu tel un SDF, tête basse sans pour autant perdre une miette de ce qui l'entourait. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il traquait en solo un être qui était potentiellement la seule piste pouvant le mener à James Moriarty, son Némésis tant redouté qui avait enlevé et presque fait brûler John un jour. Un léger frisson de colère lui parcouru l'échine. Son seul point faible, son seul ami. Non. Son meilleur ami.

Soudain, il le vit.

Ce rouge carmin ressortant tant au travers le gris terne de la ville.

Cette écharpe, seule source de couleur dans son attroupement de blanc immaculé qui le faisait ressembler à un ange. Sa démarche était assurée, sa posture fière comme un lion sans être prétentieux alors que ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient peignés avec soin. Ses yeux, même de loin, marquaient l'esprit de tout être vivant croisant ce regard d'un bleu électrisant et glacé comme si une mer de froid y était tapi malgré que le détective pouvait y voir une détermination qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie. Le jour où John Watson lui avait sauvé la vie, façon de parler, en tirant dans l'épaule d'un chauffeur de taxi qui voulait lui faire prendre une pilule empoissonné pour un pari. La première enquête avec le docteur et aussi le moment où il avait su que Watson n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à tirer. Et maintenant, il voyait le même regard dans les yeux de glace de cet homme. Un être don la détermination et le courage n'avait d'égale que sa loyauté, mais cette dernière allait envers qui? Sherlock se le demandait, mais ses yeux acier ne pouvait se détacher de sa cible.

Lui.

Le seul et l'unique à détenir la clé pour retrouver James et l'arrêter.

Le propre frère de ce criminel consultant.

Hunter Moriarty.

Pressant le pas, Sherlock arriva bientôt à la hauteur de cet être et le simple fait d'être à porter de main de sa cible le fit frissonner d'excitation. Où était-ce autre chose? De froid? Peut-être. Sherlock avait bien l'impression que la température venait de baisser d'au moins vingt bons degrés! Lentement, il sentait la température de son corps diminuer comme si on le plongeait dans un bain glacé. Il sentait même l'eau entourer son corps et, durant un seul instant, il eut l'impression de manquer d'air, mais la sensation disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

« Il fait froid pour la saison, n'est-il pas? » demanda une voix chaude et clairvoyante qui fit redresser la tête à Sherlock Holmes. « Une journée parfaite pour la traque, n'est-ce pas monsieur Holmes? Cependant, laissez-moi vous dire que vous manquez de subtilité dans votre comportement. Vous êtes tellement presser de me mettre la main dessus que vous en oubliez la discrétion » dit-il doucement, un sourire qui se voulait fraternel sur les lèvres, mais qui figea Sherlock Holmes jusqu'au plus fort de son âme.

_Comment est-ce possible? Comment a-t-il deviné la supercherie aussi rapidement? _

« Vous me rappelez mon frère monsieur Holmes. Allez venez, il fera bien mieux dans l'autobus » ajouta l'homme, invitant le déguisé à le suivre d'un simplement mouvement de tête et il monta dans un autobus que Sherlock n'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver.

Après qu'Hunter Moriarty ait payé pour eux deux, ils s'installèrent au font du véhicule qui était pratiquement vide. Ils restèrent ainsi, côte à côte sans dire un mot durant un long moment et plus le temps passait et plus Sherlock sentait son âme se glacer comme si un événement catastrophique allait bientôt se produire. Le détective consultant n'osait, pour une fois, dire un seul mot comme s'il savait qu'un seul mot de travers lui vaudrait une balle dans la tête. Hors, son homologue n'avait pas d'arme, il en était sûr.

« Cela me surprend venant de vous monsieur Sherlock, ne pas dire un mot… » entama l'homme au costar blanc, chassant de son épaule droite une poussière invisible qui semblait l'amuser, mais se sourire fit encore plus hésiter Sherlock. Quelque chose clochait.

« Simple impression »

« Développez mon cher! »

« D'abord cet autobus n'a pas bouger d'un seul millimètre, mais les gens qui se trouvait à l'intérieur ont disparus les uns après les autres jusqu'au chauffeur alors soit vous aviez prévu tout ceci, soit je suis en plein rêve »

« Et si s'était les deux monsieur Holmes? » questionna Hunter, encrant son regard de glacier dans celui acier d'Holmes qui ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson.

« Les deux? »

« Nous n'avons plus grand temps. Je croyais en avoir plus pourtant… » marmonna l'homme, qui ne pouvait être plus âgé que son frère que de deux ans, tout en regardant sa montre. « Écoutez-moi attentivement Sherlock Holmes. James n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je sais que vous n'avez pas une bonne vision de mon petit frère, mais cette fois ce qui vous attend est trop gros pour vous. Je vous aiderai à retrouver Jim, mais vous aurez besoin de son aide d'ici très peu. Alors écoutez ce que je vais dire monsieur Holmes. Le cygne ne chante qu'une fois lorsque l'aube de sa vie s'achève, son chant s'élève au-delà de la rivière et des morts pour prévenir ces prédécesseurs qu'il vient les rejoindre. Au 81e vous trouverez toutes vos réponses Monsieur Holmes. Oh! Et avant que j'oublie, suivez les serpents… » termina Hunter Moriarty avant d'offrir un ultime sourire à Sherlock Holmes suivit d'un clin.

Une sensation de peur et de froid emplit alors le cœur de Sherlock lorsque l'homme disparut sans aucune raison, comme ça. Les lumières de l'autobus commencèrent à s'intensifier jusqu'à devenir aveuglantes et submerger le détective qui hurla avant d'ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Un bip effréné et strident se faisait entendre à sa gauche, semblant provenir d'un moniteur cardiaque, mais Holmes sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il allait en sortir. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle dans laquelle il était. Petite, un seul lit avec une grande fenêtre donnant sur un petit parc où se promenait des malades. Il était dans un hôpital et sa chambre empestait la propreté. La porte s'ouvrit et John Watson entra, suivit de deux médecins.

« Sherlock! Dieu merci tu t'es réveillé! » soupira le docteur en s'effondra sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté du lit. « Tu nous as fait une telle peur! »

« John? Que s'est-il passé au juste? » demanda Sherlock, laissant les médecins l'examiner, complètement dérouter par la situation.

« Tu ne te souviens pas?! Nous étions en train de revenir du marché en parlant de James Moriarty quand tu t'es écroulé au sol en convulsant! Tu étais dans le coma Sherlock… » soupira John dont l'inquiétude transpirait par chacune des pores de corps

« Dans le coma? Combien de temps? »

« Une semaine, jour pour jour, heure pour heure, minute pour minute… » répondit le docteur en regardant sa montre. « Incroyable! C'est du jamais vu… »

« John, je crois que j'ai parlé avec un mort… » coupa Sherlock Holmes qui se laissa retomber sur son oreiller livide, venant de voir dans le journal qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet une chronique nécrologique portant sur les dix ans de « disparitions violente d'un homme bon et généreux » qui n'était nul autre qu'Hunter Moriarty retrouvé assassiné dix ans plutôt dans un autobus, une balle de fusil de chasse en plein cœur.


	2. Menace

**HELLO! Et voici enfin le chapitre 1, début de l'aventure de notre trio malheureux! Pourront-ils seulement faire équipe? Permettez-moi d'en douter!**

**Electre1964; Merci pour ton commentaire, ma première review! ;) en espérant que le reste de la fiction te plaira autant.**

**Désolé pour les fautes possible, j'écris se chapitre pour la troisième fois et en pleine nuit! Je corrigerais rapidement cependant.**

**La première partie de la fiction a été écrite sur In my arms par Dead by April**

**La seconde sur Entre L'Ombre et la Lumière de Boom Desjardin ft Annie Villeneuve (je l'ai découverte en écrivant un certain passage…)**

Chpt 1 Menace

Une douce odeur âcre flottait dans l'appartement du 221B bakerstreet alors qu'une brise glacée s'insinuait par la fenêtre entre-ouverte faisant doucement ondulé les fins rideaux. Allongé sur le divan, Sherlock semblait mort. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et de grandes cernes barraient son visage dont les traits tirés montraient bien à quel point le détective consultant mettait de son énergie à chercher les réponses à ses questions, mais aussi à quel point il était tourmenté. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, fuyant l'établissement médical après la nouvelle qui avait été comme un choc pour lui.

Un coup de poignard en plein cœur avant de le plonger dans les abysses glacés du Styx infernal. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été le seul, affecté par la nouvelle. John aussi, en était une victime. Oui, cette nouvelle qu'il aurait mieux fallu ne jamais apprendre, prévoir et éviter. Mourir dans son coma plutôt que de se réveillé. Un serrement au cœur de Sherlock lui fit ouvrir les yeux et, lentement il tourna la tête pour regarder une photo de son frère. Photo était un grand mot. Il s'agissait d'un signet funéraire en la mémoire de Mycroft Holmes, mort durant ses fonctions d'une balle dans la tête. À côté, celui de Mary Watson, née Morstan, décédée lors d'un tragique accident de la route qui découlait de l'effondrement d'un viaduc. Elle était l'une des six victimes.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et la voix de John se fit entendre, d'une joie qui cachait en réalité toute sa douleur, sa colère, mais qui ne parvenait pas à tromper le détective. Il connaissait que trop bien l'ex militaire. Il savait qu'en fait, John souriait et semblait joyeux pour lui, cherchait des affaires intéressantes pour lui faire oublier la mort de son aîné et aussi pour l'occupé. Pourtant, Holmes était incapable de reprendre une enquête. Il bloquait totalement, revoyant tout le temps le visage de Hunter Moriarty. Hunter… Moriarty. Mort lui aussi. Depuis 10 ans. Une balle dans le cœur, tirée à l'aide d'un fusil. Comment pouvait-on faire une telle chose? Étrangement, et cela effrayait Sherlock, il se sentait triste pour cet homme car il avait fait son enquête.

L'aîné des Moriarty, qui avait 10 ans de différence avec son cadet, avait été un génie criminel inconnu de tous, agissant dans l'ombre. S'était lui qui avait élevé Jim, qui lui avait appris à utiliser ses matières grises à leur capacité maximal et par la suite Jim avait bien sûr suivit les traces de son grand frère. Cependant, ce que le seul survivant des frères ignorait, s'était que leur père avait une dent contre lui et qu'Hunter le savait. S'était ça qui faisait mal à Sherlock, CE point qui le rendait triste.

- « John, j'ai fait des recherches sur Hunter Moriarty. »

Le détective avait coupé son ami dans ce qu'il disait, mais il avait besoin d'en parler. Sans détourné le regard du signet funéraire de son frère, il écouta les pas de John se rapprocher du divan. Lorsque le médecin se fut assis à côté de lui, il posa une main sur l'avant-bras du docteur.

- « Il s'est sacrifié pour Jim, pour le protéger de leur père. Sa vie en échange de celle de son petit frère »

Un silence lourd s'installa alors que John serrait la main de son ami qui lui rendit dans une poigne d'acier. Le jeune veuf pouvait sentir le cœur de son ami battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à toute vitesse, sentir ses muscles se contracté. Le médecin se sentait mal, pas mal à l'aise, mais extrêmement triste pour le détective. Cela lui faisait un point en commun de plus avec le criminel consultant, car il avait été découvert que Mycroft Holmes avait écrit une lettre à son petit frère avant son décès, lettre dans laquelle il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé de ce qui allait arriver, mais qu'il en avait pas le choix sinon se serait Sherlock qui allait le payer de sa vie.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Les deux hommes le regardèrent sans vraiment le voir, comme si sa sonnerie était l'équivalant d'un cri de débauche dans une église en pleine messe de Noël. Les deux amis se fixèrent du coin de l'œil. Qui pouvait les appeler? N'avaient-ils pas dit qu'ils ne voulaient être dérangés par personne, surtout pas par Lestrade? Soupirant, Sherlock tendit la main et se saisit de l'appareil électronique pour répondre.

- « Désolé, mais… »

- « Sherlock, John, venez immédiatement au poste! » tonna la voix de Lestrade

- « Et pourquoi Lestrade? » demanda poliment John qui s'était emparé du cellulaire de son ami avant que celui-ci ne raccroche et le détective le boudait pour ce geste

- « Simplement parce qu'on vient de chopé Moriarty! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock n'en revenait toujours pas. Comment? Comment les informations d'un mort avait-il réellement pu permettre la capture de Moriarty? Il avait bien sûr comprit ce qu'Hunter avait voulu dire, cependant il ne comprenait pas une chose; COMMENT? Il était MORT! Depuis DIX ANS! Alors comment Hunter Moriarty avait-il pu savoir où son petit frère allait être? Passant les portes du poste, Sherlock marcha à grande enjambé vers la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait Jim. John suivait difficilement derrière, recevant d'autres condoléances pour eux deux puisque le détective ignorait tel un fourbe ceux qui lui parlait. Une seule chose l'intéressait, son Némésis.

Assit paresseusement sur une vulgaire chaise de bois, Jim Moriarty mâchait sans délicatesse une gomme, les yeux clos et la tête rejeté en arrière. Il s'ennuyait ferme et cela se voyait plus que clairement. Ses vêtements étaient propres, presque chique. Veston cravate comme pour un gala, mais le bas de son pantalon était sale de boue comme ses genoux, signe qu'il avait été agenouillé sur une terre recouverte d'herbe et de terre. Sans conteste sur la tombe de son frère, comme il s'y était attendu. Après tout, cela aurait été trop cruel, et ce même pour Jim, de ne pas honorer la mémoire de celui qui avait donné sa vie pour que la sienne soit épargné.

Sherlock soupira en écoutant même pas les paroles que Lestrade lui adressait. Il se demandait s'il devait entrer dans la même pièce que Jim et l'affronter, lui révéler de quelle façon étrange il avait reçu les renseignements permettant la capture du criminel. Cela, il le savait, était d'une cruauté sans limite, mais après tout, Jim l'avait recherché. Avant que Lestrade ne fasse le moindre mouvement pour le retenir, Sherlock Holmes entrait dans la salle d'interrogatoire et tonnait;

- « Il faut croire que ton frère doit avoir honte de toi pour me balancer l'endroit où te retrouver! »

- « Qu'est-ce que… »

- « Ô qu'il doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant les choses pitoyables que tu accomplis ici-bas. Des attentats ratés, fausse mort, incapable de m'avoir moi… La honte pour un génie criminel qui est parvenu à faire couler du sang royal, à déclencher guerre civile et rébellion! Mais lui aussi était pitoyable. Frappé dans l'ombre, ne jamais montré son visage et utiliser les autres pour parvenir à ses fins. Il a eu la mort qu'il méritait! » se moqua ouvertement Sherlock Holmes, sachant que le côté idôlatre de Jim ne permettrait pas qu'il insulte Hunter

- « N'INSULTES PAS MON FRÈRE! » hurla presque James en se redressant, se retrouvant avec le visage près de celui de son ennemi. « Tu ne sais rien de lui, tu ne sais même pas de quoi il était réellement capable. Utiliser les autres pour tuer? Non, quand il avait un truc à régler il le faisait lui-même! » cracha presque James en se laissant choir sur sa chaise, foudroyant du regard Sherlock. « On peut dire la même chose du tien! Une balle dans la tête, pitoyable! Je croyais qu'il était plus brillant que toi, ou en fait c'est la stupidité qui est héréditaire chez-vous? »

- « Mycroft est mort pour me protéger, comme ton frère a fait, mais lui il a donné sa vie inutilement! »

- « Comment pourrais-je te croire hein? Mon frère est mort il y a plus de 10 ans! »

Sherlock encra son regard acier dans celui sombre de James. Entre L'ombre et la lumière, s'était là qu'ils se trouvaient. Il avait l'impression de fondre en sachant que cela ferait un choc à James d'apprendre ce qu'il allait dire. Peut-être ne supporterait-il pas de savoir que s'était à lui, son pire ennemi, que son frère bien aimé était venu voir. Respirant un bon coup, il dit simplement;

- « Le cygne ne chante qu'une fois lorsque l'aube de sa vie s'achève, son chant s'élève au-delà de la rivière et des morts pour prévenir ces prédécesseurs qu'il vient les rejoindre. Au 81e vous trouverez toutes vos réponses »

Le regard de Jim changea du tout au tout. Lui avait compris bien plus rapidement. Son frère avait la beauté et la grâce d'un cygne qui ne chante jamais jusqu'à sa mort et, tel ce bel oiseau, ce fut le seul moment où Hunter avait « chanté ». Le chant qui s'élevait au-dessus de la rivière signifiait que Jim l'avait entendu hurler et qu'il devait toujours l'entendre. La rivière étant bien évidement les larmes qu'il devait verser à ce propos. Faible, incapable de sauver son propre frère mort par sa faute. Mais ses prédécesseurs, cela avait été sa mère et ses grands-parents, morts de la même façon. Le « 81e » était la 81e tombe du cimetière D'Enswer, il suffisait de changer une lettre pour avoir Answer, répondre en anglais.

Et comme-ci cela n'en suffisait pas, Sherlock en ajouta une couche.

- « Grand, environ de ma taille. Un visage d'ange avec la barbe toujours bien faite. Ses cheveux sont d'un châtain foncé tirant presque sur le noir alors que ses yeux sont d'un bleu électrisant, cependant il porte des lentilles de contact. Il porte souvent du blanc, sans doute sa couleur préféré, et une écharpe de la couleur du sang »

- « Mon frère est mort, veux-tu bien le laisser reposer en paix Sherlock! » s'énerva Jim en frappant la table de ses points. « Mort, mort, mort! Je ne croyais pas le grand détective capable de tomber aussi bas! »

Le criminel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sol se mit à trembler et que la vitre teinté explosa alors qu'une odeur de brûler montait avec de la fumée. Le regard des deux hommes se tourna vers la vitre tentée.

- « Une bombe… » souffla Jim

- « Tu avais déjà prévu de t'échapper? » demanda Sherlock

- « Sherlounet, personne ne savait que j'avais été attrapé…. »

John débarqua en trombe dans la pièce, blessé à l'arcade sourcilière. Il attrapa le bras de Sherlock, paniqué.

- « Sherlock, dépêche de démenotté Moriarty qu'on s'arrache! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps alors dépêchez-vous et je vous expliquerai une fois en voiture! »

- « Pas besoin de me démenotté » marmonna le détenu en retirant les menottes de ses poignets avant de se lever.

Rapidement les deux génies suivirent le docteur jusqu'au stationnement, passant devant les bureaux en feu. Qu'est-ce donc qui avait pu mettre John dans cet état? Une fois dans la mini-fourgonnette, John ayant pris le volant avec les deux autres hommes en arrière, les questions fusèrent tant et si bien que le docteur dû crié pour faire taire les génies.

- « Fermez-là et regarder ça! » s'exclama Watson en tendant à Sherlock son cellulaire.

Sur un mur, derrière les flammes, quelqu'un avait pris le temps d'écrire un gentil petit mot qui leur était destiné, mais qui fit froid dans le dos de Sherlock.

_No one can stop Death._

_Your families first, then it's you (1)_

**(1); Personne ne peut arrêter la mort**

**Vos familles d'abord, ensuite c'est vous**

**Voici donc le chapitre un! En espérant qu'il vous aura plus. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir! :)**


End file.
